


Where There's Smoak There's Fire

by quiet__tiger



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome, virgin!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I.... Wow.  You want me to take Captain America’s virginity.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In which Steve is curious, Tony indulgent, and Felicity accommodating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoak There's Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Vague comments about Arrow Season 3, mostly with respect to Felicity's romantic life. Assumes Domestic!Avengers, no spoilers after that film.

* * *

Steve loved watching Tony come. Loved the face he made, the sounds he made, and even the splash of it on his face when they angled their bodies and the trajectory just right. Tony’s body, for all its age and damage, was endlessly fascinating, though never so much as Tony’s mind. As much as Tony confused the hell out of Steve a lot of the time, just as often he was caring or selfless or just plain entertaining.

As great as their relationship was, Steve had a small problem that had been gnawing at him for a while. He didn’t think it was an insurmountable dilemma, but it also wasn’t sure how to bring it up with Tony.

How in the world was he supposed to tell him he wanted to sleep with someone else?

But the fact of the matter was that as great as sex with Tony was, Steve felt just that niggling bit of curiosity about what it would be like with a woman. Tony knew what it was like, if the library full of stories about his life pre-Iron Man were true, and of course Pepper afterwards, so he wasn’t sure if Tony would understand his desire.

The truth of the matter was that Steve wasn’t sure he understood himself, either. He’d never really explored the idea before, no matter how many opportunities--and tipsy USO girls--had presented themselves. He’d done his nosedive into the Arctic before getting to that point with Peggy, and the girls in 21st Century New York intimidated him. He’d never wanted to have any sort of fling or _fondue_ with someone without it being serious, and then he and Tony had gone ahead and wrapped themselves up in each other to everyone’s surprise.

Sex with Tony had initially been awkward, because he couldn’t understand what Tony would want with a virgin, but then they’d gotten comfortable and really delved into each other and Steve had been happy.

He was still happy.

He was just really, _really_ curious.

He wanted to know what it was like to rub his cheek against one without stubble, shape his hands around full breasts, trail his fingers down a soft stomach towards the waiting heat he’d heard so much about from the other boys and then soldiers who’d swapped stories about swapping more than spit.

But every time he thought too hard about it, fantasized a little too much, he flushed with shame, the guilt churning his stomach. He was with Tony, who’d said he loved him even if Steve wasn’t always sure he believed it was possible. Tony, who’d taken in a bunch of veritable strangers and given them a home. Tony, who took to each battle as if he were fine with it being his last, if that’s what it came to.

Tony, who’d barely glanced at another man or woman the entire duration of their relationship.

He couldn’t ask to be allowed to cheat. He just couldn’t. Even if Tony understood, it wouldn’t be right.

But maybe there was a way to ask without really asking?

* * *

Tony was a greedy man. Even after becoming Iron Man and battling aliens in New York and collecting all the Avengers in their very own Tony-styled tins, he wanted a lot and usually got it. Granted, what he wanted more often than not nowadays was something for someone else. Bruce got his nice fancy lab and super chic relaxation room. Clint got his super high-tech range and full armory. Thor got a banquet every time he Bifrosted his way onto Tony’s party deck, and Jane Foster was always looked after. Natasha got… Actually he didn’t know what Natasha got because Pepper always bought stuff for her on the card in her own name, so he never saw the bills. Not that he looked at his bills much, but still. And Steve, well… Steve got anything he wanted, even if he didn’t realize it all the time. Food, toys, clothing, memorabilia from the Howling Commandos; if Steve had ever hinted at it, he eventually found it under the Christmas tree, or in a birthday present, or in an envelope with a card inside indicating a donation was made to whatever caught his fancy at the time.

So whenever Tony caught Steve looking downtrodden, his first fleeting thought was how much it would cost him, and the second was always something along the lines of, “What the hell, it’s Steve, he deserves whatever he wants that will make him feel better.”

It was when Steve looked depressed and wouldn’t tell him what he wanted that made Tony pause.

If there was one expression on Steve’s handsome face that was always out of place, it was one of guilt. Guilt for not being able to save everyone, or guilt for someone being exploited, guilt for another atrocity he learned about regarding Hydra after he’d gone polar.

But the flash of shame on Steve’s face at their little breakfast table in the penthouse as he glanced up at Tony from his tablet stopped Tony in his tracks. It was eight-thirty on a Saturday morning, and there was no reason for him to look that red and forlorn while still in his undershirt and pajama pants.

Showing how much he cared, Tony skipped getting his coffee and sat down across from Steve. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Pull the other one--”

“--It’s got bells on, I get it. Really, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine. You look like you picked up someone’s runaway pet at the shelter and already renamed it.”

“That would be awful.”

“Exactly.” Tony narrowed his eyes, trying to use his enhanced brain power to figure out what was wrong with his partner.

“I’m fine.” He stood up and pushed his chair in. “I’m going to go to the gym. Clint wanted to spar.”

Tony happened to know Clint and Coulson were at SHIELD for some meeting, but he let Steve go.

He knew the tablet would tell all, and that Steve wouldn’t think to take it with him to ‘the gym.’

He did feel a moment of pride when he realized Steve had deleted the history; his boy was growing up. However, Tony could dig through any Stark Industries tech to trace its user’s patterns, and if Steve really thought deleting the history would stop Tony from snooping, well, he was mistaken. And if he thought Tony would honor his privacy and _not_ fix any problem he had, he was even more mistaken.

When it came to keeping Steve happy, Tony was fully vested.

And boy, was he ever surprised at what Steve had been researching. “If you were this curious about sex with a woman, why not just say so? We could have introduced a third for a little fun months ago. In fact… I have just the right woman in mind.”

Now all he had to do was convince Steve it wouldn’t be cheating if Tony was there and a part of it. Anything to make Steve happy, and if Tony got something out of it, even better.

* * *

Ever since Tony had caught him at the breakfast table a week ago, Steve had tried to avoid him. He was embarrassed at himself, and had a pretty good idea why Tony suddenly seemed to be on the phone a lot more. It was probably Fury, and Tony was trying to get him permanently put on some SHIELD mission like Clint and Natasha used to do. Long-term undercover stuff, to get him away. Tony deserved someone better, someone who understood he was enough.

Surely Tony had dug through the tablet and saw what Steve had been looking up, the videos he’d watched. It was part of the reason he’d left it lying around where Tony could get his hands on it. Tony would dig no matter what, and this way maybe they could get everything out in the open, and Steve would just have to live with the consequences of his desire to stray.

Of course, getting everything out in the open was contingent upon whether Tony could track him down to have a conversation, which Steve had intentionally made difficult.

Funny how now it was Steve hiding in his work, as he took more volunteer shifts and consulted on more SHIELD missions.

He had to admit defeat when he found Tony standing outside the bathroom door after Steve took a shower, his arms crossed over his chest and a determined look on his face. Steeling himself, Steve shrugged into a t-shirt and sweatpants, because he couldn’t have this conversation dressed only in a towel.

He avoided Tony’s eyes until he couldn’t anymore, because he’d always loved Tony’s eyes, their expressiveness and the way they always gave him a clue as to how Tony was feeling. Except for now, when Tony was trying his best to be blank and unreadable.

“You should really put a password on all your tech. And no, 1-2-3-4 or ILoveTony are not good passwords.”

“What about MindYourBusiness?”

Tony’s pretty brown eyes rolled at that. “We should talk.”

Steve felt his chin jutting out, the stubborn part of his personality coming through, no matter how important he knew this conversation to be. “About what?”

“About you watching filthy lesbian porn. The good stuff, too, none of that softcore stuff. I know I enjoy watching what goes where.”

Face flaming red with shame, Steve looked at the expensive carpeting on the bedroom floor. Their bedroom, still. But not for much longer. It would go back to being Tony’s, and Steve would move back into his apartment downstairs and work on making it not so lonely. “I’m sorry.”

The silence made Steve meet Tony’s eyes again, which was clearly what he’d wanted. “About what?”

“For watching. I love you and know you love me, but sometimes… Sometimes I think about what it would be like. With a woman. Because I’ve never been with one.”

“It’s awesome.” Tony was so matter-of-fact that Steve was taken a bit aback. “And I want you to know what it’s like.”

“But…”

“No buts. I know I’m your first, and as awesome as I am I sure as hell don’t want to be your only. I’m sure what we have is strong enough that you don’t want to leave me forever.” And despite the words, there was uncertainty in Tony’s eyes, enough for Steve’s jaw to drop just a little.

“Of course not! I love what we have, and believe me, the sex is great. It’s not about that. I’m just… curious.”

“I get it. It was years before I slept with a man, but I’d wanted to know how it worked and how it felt. And now I’m in a relationship with one. But I’m secure enough to let you experiment if you want to. And so long as I’m there.” Steve could read how important the ‘Tony being there and involved’ part was in the desperate look in his eyes.

This time Steve felt his face flush with a different sort of embarrassment. “As in… All three of us together?”

“Yes. You, me, and the lucky lady who gets to sleep with two superheroes for the price of one. It’ll be awesome. And I have just the gal in mind.”

“You really picked someone out to be my first female partner?”

“You’ll love her.”

“You don’t think I should get to choose?”

Tony cocked his head a little and narrowed his eyes. “I want you to be with someone who’s healthy, discreet, and cute. We can’t invite just anyone into our bed. Though if you don’t like my girl, Natasha might be up for it.”

“Uh… She’s pretty and all, but… She’s more like my sister.”

“And she scares the shit out of me, so, yeah, no Natasha.”

Steve had to sit down for a minute, unable to process everything quite yet. Tony joined him on the bed, their knees touching and helping to ground him. “So… You’re okay with this? Me wanting to try it?”

“Of course. I’d be lying if I didn’t admit sex with women is a hell of a lot of fun in a whole different way than what we have together. And if you’re serious enough to pursue it online, you might be serious enough to make a mistake like letting the wrong woman get too close, or you’ll just be miserable until you break up with me. This way we can both have some fun.”

“So long as you’re okay with it…”

Tony threaded their fingers together and lifted Steve’s hand to his lips so he could kiss the back of it. “Making sure you’re happy and having fun are two of my life’s goals now. Getting to watch you come and especially from something new, that I hope you’re going to love, is now another one.”

Steve felt little pleasure tingles radiate through him, because having Tony Stark’s absolute full attention was not only rare, it was a huge turn-on. “Only if you’re okay.” Tony nodded once, and Steve felt a weight slide off his chest. “I was so worried you’d think I didn’t love you, or that I was a freak.”

“I know you love me, and you’re my kind of freak. ‘Hey, can we bring a sexy woman into our bed? I want to have sex with her while you watch.’”

And now Steve was turned on even more. “I didn’t say it like that.”

“But that’s what I heard.”

“You never were a good listener.”

“Says no one. I am very attentive.”

“Uh huh.”

“Try me. I can play you like an Xbox just based on the sounds you make.”

“Try it.”

And okay, Tony really did have every single one of Steve’s erogenous zones memorized in order of its arousal factor, just based on the way Steve moaned when he was licked and touched.

He hated when Tony was right.

Except for when he really, really benefited from it.

… _Even_ then.

* * *

Felicity Smoak was surprised when she saw her name on a sign held by a limo driver waiting just beyond the baggage claim carousels, but she wasn’t shocked. Tony Stark had a way of making things easy for his friends, if that what they were. Ever since he became her mentor post-MIT they’d been close, and one vulnerable, drunken night made them more than friends but wasn’t enough to make them too much more.

Besides, he was almost old enough to be her dad.

Her hot dad with the most gorgeous and intriguing mind, but still.

They’d parted ways but kept in contact a few times a year, even though her specialty was computer science and not engineering. Tony hadn’t seemed to mind, and had maintained his interest in her career, sneering once she’d joined Queen Consolidated as merely their IT person. He’d told her she was much better than that, and she longed for a way to tell her mentor that now she _was_ , that she worked with a superhero, and who would find that cooler and more respectable than another superhero?

Lord knew she hadn’t batted an eye when Tony--as Iron Man--met her on her rooftop for a consultation one night. It made perfect sense, in a way that Oliver Queen dressing up in green leather to shoot arrows did not.

And with all the tension she now dealt with with Oliver, and then Barry, and now Ray, Tony’s invitation to the tech conference in New York City was more than welcome, it was a lifesaver. Any excuse to escape Starling City and spend it with a hot guy who _actually_ might want to sleep with her once or twice during her visit with no strings attached, if the innuendo during his phone call was any indication, was welcome.

Maybe he’d even show her around Stark Tower, or Avengers Tower as it was dubbed on the news.

Maybe she’d even meet _Captain America_ , who might even be hunkier than Oliver and without the scars marring his perfect muscles.

Felicity quelled a squeal as the limo driver stared at her. Maybe she’d said part of her thoughts out loud. She really needed to watch what she said. Not always even what she said, but sometimes the rambling nature of it all.

Fortunately, the driver didn’t seem to want to engage her in too much small talk, and merely took her bags to the limo. It thankfully wasn’t some flashy stretch SUV with a hot tub, which might have been Tony’s style once upon a time but not any more. Maybe he was growing up, just like he insisted when she was first wary of being paired with him as her mentor. Though, being truly mature would almost be a shame; watching him work and get excited like a child was part of the fun of talking with him, and why they’d had a fling at all.

The limo driver was skilled, and soon they zipped through the streets of Manhattan--as much as Manhattan could be zipped through at rush hour on a Thursday night--and Felicity found herself glued to the window. As much as Starling City was beautiful when you weren’t looking too closely, nothing could compare to New York.

All too soon the limo ducked into a parking garage in midtown, and Felicity realized they must already be at Stark Tower. That fact became even clearer when the limo parked next to a Bugatti that was parked across two spaces. It was only one of several fancy cars, another couple limos--one a stretch that lacked a hot tub--and a Toyota Corolla, a Jeep, a Ford Mustang, and a motorcycle with American flag detailing on it.

The limo driver opened the door for her and collected her things. “Isn’t this Stark Tower? I mean, I thought maybe we were meeting Tony and then we’d take my stuff to the hotel.”

“You’re staying here, Miss Smoak. I’d’ve thought Tony would make that clear.”

“I guess not.” A bit presumptuous, but hey, it meant she might meet the Avengers, so she wasn’t going to complain.

The driver led her over to an elevator, and soon they zoomed up and up and up. When the elevator finally stopped, and Felicity could catch her breath--Oliver liked heights and moving fast, she did not--the doors opened on a grandiose hallway that had Tony Stark Tasteless written all over it. Well, more like what people thought Tony and his money might like, but really Tony was more about sleek modern lines than what was on display here.

“I know the ornate door is a bit much, but you know how Tony likes to show off.” Felicity realized the driver was calling Tony by his first name, and thought that a little strange, but maybe they were just good friends. “The elevator used to open right into the main room, but there was a security breach that Tony wanted to fix.”

“It’s fine. It could be worse. There could be cherubs painted on the walls.”

“Don’t go into the family room, then.” Felicity raised her eyebrow, but it was clear the driver was joking with her. To the ceiling, the driver said, “Can you imagine Tony’s face, JARVIS? Little naked angels cavorting through the clouds next to the TV and that painting Steve did of us?”

“I would think Sir would find it inappropriate, especially considering how often that room needs to be repainted.”

The driver laughed, and answered Felicity’s unasked question--well, one of them. “We tend to abuse the hell out of that room because we’re in there the most, aside from the kitchen. Awesome TV, minibar, and for some reason a dartboard, as if that were fair. Though Bruce likes the pool table. He says he finds it relaxing.”

Finally the pieces clicked, like the driver’s familiarity with Tony, the comments on the dartboard, the way the hat he wore covered part of his face in shadow, and the way his suit jacket was snug in the shoulders. “Are you Hawkeye?” It was ridiculous to get excited about meeting a vigilante archer, considering she spent all of her free time with one at home, but still. Oliver wasn’t an _Avenger_ , no matter how much _avenging_ he did. She wondered if she could get an autograph, and then wondered at how she could be so ridiculous.

“Aww, JARVIS, Tony was right, she is smart!”

“I’m well aware, Agent Barton. There’s a reason he enjoys Miss Smoak’s company.”

“And doesn’t enjoy mine, I get it. I’m also not a young hot blonde--”

“Who is JARVIS?” Felicity needed to get the conversation back on the rails.

“Artificial intelligence that runs the house and keeps Tony in check. At least when Steve isn’t around. He’s Tony’s baby and his minder, all at once.”

Felicity looked around, not even seeing speakers or a camera in the hall. “Is he everywhere?” She thought Tony maybe would have mentioned that he had a fully functional artificial intelligence of his own design running his house, but she’d never actually been at his house, so maybe it just hadn’t come up.

“Yep. Don’t worry, though, he’s not a Peeping Tom. I don’t think. No videos of me have wound up on the Internet, at least.”

“Sir prefers to keep them for blackmail, Agent Barton.”

“Whatever. I’ve got so much on him it’d make your head spin. So to speak. Alright, enough chit chat, let’s get you to your quarters.”

“Thanks.” As the righthand side of the large French door opened, Felicity couldn’t help but feel special that Tony had sent an Avenger to pick her up. Unless driving around strangers was a personal hobby of Hawkeye’s.

“Tony had to work tonight, otherwise he probably would have picked you up himself. Or he’d have Steve do it but Steve has his shift at the soup kitchen tonight.”

“Well, thank you, I don’t mean to impose.”

“Oh, that’s not what I meant. I just mean I’m not great company compared to Tony or Steve. And I like to keep my identity hidden, so I have to be careful when I leave the tower.”

“Well, thank you, Mr. Hawkeye.”

“Please, call me Clint. Mr. Hawkeye is my father.”

The room the door opened up to was huge, and across the sunken living area Felicity could see through the glass wall and out across the city. It was a beautiful view, and it put the Verdant warehouse and its basement Arrow Cave to shame. She wondered if Tony’s workshop had a similar view, or if he worked in a basement too.

She followed Clint beyond the living room and down a hall, past a huge bathroom, down a lefthand turn, and through another set of ornate doors that led to a beautiful apartment. “This whole space is yours. Full kitchen, two bedrooms, and the windows are actually here.” He pressed his hand to the wall and the wall disappeared, or became transparent, really. The view here was on a different side of the building, but it was no less impressive.

“This is amazing. I mean, I know Tony has money, wow, that’s an understatement, and he’s good with technology, but wow. Actually, ‘good’ with technology doesn’t really cover it, either, right? I mean, Bill Gates is good with technology but he didn’t build an Iron Man suit out of scraps in the desert. I mean, no one did except for Tony, let alone out of scraps in the desert. And this apartment is bigger than my own.”

“It’s a little tough to get used to at first, especially if you don’t come from money.”

There was a hint of something there, but Felicity wasn’t sure what. “Well, thank you for the ride, and bringing me here.”

“Not a problem. I’ll let you go freshen up, or whatever you want to do, and I’ll let Tony know you’re here if JARVIS hasn’t already.”

“I have not, Agent Barton. Sir requested a lockout so he could complete his work before meeting with Miss Smoak. I believe he was aware she would arrive any time in the next hour.”

“Sounds good. Miss Smoak.” Clint tipped his hat-- _actually tipped his hat_ \--and turned to leave.

“Thanks again, Mr. Hawkeye. Hawkeye. Mr. Clint.”

Clin grinned. “Not a problem. If you need anything, just ask JARVIS. He’ll tell you where everything is. And you can always ask for me, too.”

“I will.”

“Oh, and the ornamentation around the doors--security features. Can’t be too careful. And don’t touch it.”

“Uh… No, I guess not. And okay.” Well, that was ominous. But security was better than nothing, and no doubt a tower full of targets probably needed as much as it could get. And what better way to make someone underestimate you than to look as if you put all your attention into the superficial?

After Clint left, Felicity explored the apartment, stopping at the luxurious bathroom with the jetted tub.

“Oh, yes.”

Being friends with Tony Stark certainly had its benefits.

* * *

Finally finished with his new gauntlets, because they kept getting damaged and needed to be stronger, Tony pushed his goggles onto the top of his head so he could rub his eyes. He’d been working even more than usual to free up time for this weekend. He wanted to enjoy as much time with Felicity as he could, both intellectually and hopefully in bed with Steve. She’d been excited about the conference and hadn’t backed down at his innuendoes over the phone, and had even joined in.

Overall, he was very encouraged to make the weekend amazing for all involved.

“All right, boys, I’m done. I’ll be upstairs tonight, no sleeping on the couch down here.” Dummy managed to look forlorn, but Tony knew he’d get over it. “I’ll be back soon, don’t worry.” He patted Dummy on what functioned as his head, and waited for You and Butterfingers to roll over for their pats. He had some sweet and loyal robots.

“JARVIS, did Felicity make it in? Clint didn’t take her on some crazy tour of past battlefields?”

“Yes, Sir, Miss Smoak has been in her quarters for approximately an hour. Agent Barton did not even reveal his identity until they got to the penthouse.”

“Good, I told him not everyone in America knows what he looks like, despite all of our battles and the associated press coverage. He can still go on missions if he needs to.” Tony powered down everything that didn’t need to be running. He really didn’t plan on coming back except for maybe a minor thing all weekend. “Steve back yet?”

“Captain Rogers has not yet returned.”

“Sounds good. I’ll go welcome our guest, make sure she’s comfortable.”

“Yes, Sir.”

After knocking on the guest quarters’ door, Tony ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe he should have changed before meeting Felicity, but it was too late now. Besides, he was pretty sure he always looked the same except when he was dolled up for events or covered in post-battle grime. And it’s not like she’d never seen him tousled. If he recalled correctly, she liked the look.

The door opened to reveal Felicity dressed in a simple blue dress and her hair tied back, so pretty much the Felicity outfit he remembered. “Thanks for coming on such short notice.”

“Hi, Tony.” They leaned in for an awkward hug/kiss thing, and Tony stepped into her quarters and closed the door behind him. “And no problem, your invitation came at the perfect time. I really needed a weekend away.”

“Work trouble or guy trouble?”

“Would you believe it’s both? Any distraction is welcome. Short of fighting aliens or something. I mean, maybe I could help you with that, I do have a little experience in fighting bad guys, but I guess not really aliens. I think I’ve already said too much though.”

Another thing about Felicity--with her around no one accused Tony of being the most loquacious in the room.

“Fighting bad guys? I thought you worked for Queen Consolidated, not the police force. Or do you have something to do with that hood-wearing version of Hawkeye? How the hell does he hit his targets with that hood blocking his vision?”

“Um… He’s very good?”

“I’ll get them in a room together, see who’s best. I guarantee Hawkeye can beat him in anything, even without my SI equipment. Unparalleled.”

“Well, the Arrow is a little busy for games. And he’s really serious. And broody. And not a whole lot of fun. And I’ve definitely said too much.”

Felicity’s eyes were wide as she realized she admitted she knew the Arrow, but Tony had already figured that out long ago. He also knew the Arrow had to be Oliver Queen, because the timing was too perfect, and while Oliver probably had a decent head on his shoulders, he’d need someone to run the operation for him. Felicity was more than qualified for that. And since she already worked for Oliver’s company, well, now Ray Palmer’s company, it wouldn’t be strange to see them together. 

Being a beautiful, young woman probably made people underestimate her, too, and no one did that with Natasha and escaped without a few broken bones. Perhaps Felicity would like a few lessons in how to protect herself, considering she was probably in danger a lot. Maybe Iron Man should go pay a visit to the Arrow and tell him to keep Felicity safe, or else.

“I already figured out you had to be the brains behind Oliver’s operation.”

“Oliver who?” That sounded practiced, and completely ridiculous.

“Please. If anyone had the resources and time to flit around the city and fight crime in green leather, it’s Oliver Queen. If there’s one thing I know, it’s rich superheroes. I mean, it takes one to know one, right?”

“I guess, yeah. But you won’t tell anyone, right? I mean, it’s a big secret, the people who know are always in the most trouble…”

“I’m Iron Man. I get it. I won’t tell anyone, the same way I know you’ll keep quiet about anything you see here in the tower.”

“Of course. Speaking of, can I get a tour? I’d love to see how you guys work.”

“Sure. We have time to kill before Steve gets back.”

“Steve… As in Captain America?” Felicity’s eyes widened with anticipation.

“Yup. He prefers Steve here in the tower, though. Don’t go all fangirl on him like Coulson did. He’ll never live that one down, and it means a lot when Steve is the one ribbing you.”

“I wouldn’t! I mean, what would I want with a hot, gorgeous, amazing guy like Captain America?”

The flush in her cheeks betrayed her ridiculous words.

“You’ll see.”

Or, at least Tony hoped she’d see.

* * *

The more Felicity saw of Avengers Tower, the more Verdant was put to shame. Not that Oliver needed all the space six Avengers and their handler did, but still. The gym, the pool, Tony’s workshop, and the views… It was all beautiful and functional and amazing. She and Tony finally wound up in the kitchen, where the island alone was bigger than her own kitchen in her apartment.

“Once I realized we’d be spending most of our time either here or the family room, I demoed the kitchen yet again and made it more functional for all of us. Big enough to hold food for Thor and Steve, and strong and durable enough for assassins to perch all over everything like cats. Which I really don’t want to encourage, but then Clint just goes in the vents, and that’s a whole other problem. And God forbid there be anything that doesn’t function the way it should when Bruce is around.”

“Wow. I’m really… This is all so impressive. You always seemed so alone, and now you have all these people around you all the time.”

“Drives me crazy, but I’m getting used to it. It’s nice having us all together. Keeps me from working too hard, and I get to keep an eye on everyone as they keep an eye on me.”

“I’m happy for you.” And she was, but she was a little jealous, too. Here Tony was, the genius outcast who drank too much, finally finding a real home, and Felicity, who worked so hard, felt more and more alienated from the people she worked with and called friends.

“What’s wrong? And don’t say nothing, because I can spot lies. I’ve been training with SHIELD, remember.”

“Nothing’s wrong, really. Just feeling… out of sorts, I guess. Like, I’ve devoted so much time to helping Oliver, and I wonder if it’s meant anything.”

“Oh, boy trouble? I thought you were better than that.” And as much as Felicity knew he was teasing, she was upset because he was right.

“I _am_ better than that. I know not to let feelings like that get it the way of my actual life, but it’s hard when you put so much of yourself into something and don’t feel like your efforts are appreciated or reciprocated.” She was well aware of her importance to Oliver’s work, and understood that according to him they couldn’t be _together_ , but as smart as Felicity was, she couldn’t reconcile how she felt about it all.

“Well.... If you’re up for it, and I really hope you are, this weekend was designed to, well, okay, it was designed to help me, but I hope it will take your mind off of whatever has you so down in Starling City.” He reached over to hold her hand, and Felicity welcomed the warmth it--and the look in his eyes--gave her. If Oliver didn’t want her, and Barry was too wrapped up in Iris, and if Ray Palmer was a terrible decision, and did Felicity really want to keep going back and forth with all three of them?

Maybe a weekend with Tony Stark, no strings attached, was just what she needed. Besides, she had a weakness for hot vigilantes. Clearly. “What exactly did you have in mind?” And if it was sex and more time in that jetted tub, well, she was up for it.

Tony started rubbing the back of her hand, the ministrations of his calloused thumb more than welcome. Not that she wanted to jump into bed with him yet, but maybe some wine, a nice dinner, an agenda for the conference tomorrow and who was going to be there so she could feel organized… Oh yes, she could really get into it.

Staring into Tony’s deep brown eyes, her thoughts going back to the night Tony was an extremely inappropriate mentor but amazing lover, Felicity didn’t hear anyone approaching the kitchen, and jumped as someone said, “Hi.”

Turning guiltily towards the door, Felicity locked eyes with Captain America.

* * *

The soup kitchen wasn’t Steve’s favorite of his volunteering locations. He knew the place needed help, but seeing so many veterans, or widows, or children, really made Steve sad and angry. Sad that they were in their predicaments, and angry that there was nothing he could do to help. Sure, Tony could throw money at charities, and Steve let him, but they were treating the symptoms, not the cause. And if the cause was just a lot of bad luck, what could fix that?

So, Steve had gotten home and gone searching for Tony, because he could use a pick-me-up in the form of a backrub or a blow job. He was also curious about the stranger--well, to him--that Tony had invited over for the weekend. All Tony would tell him was that her name was Felicity and that Steve would love her.

It wasn’t much to go on.

So, while it wasn’t necessarily a surprise to find Tony in the communal kitchen, holding hands with a cute blonde girl in a blue dress and staring into her eyes, it wasn’t exactly welcome. He’d have to just get his backrub or blow job later.

“Hi.” The blonde and Tony startled a little at Steve’s greeting, and the girl looked guilty. Well, good, at least they had something in common.

“Steve! About time. I was just about to tell Felicity the mission, should she choose to accept it. This is Felicity Smoak, and Felicity, this is Steve.”

“Hi.” Felicity looked a bit awestruck, and Steve hoped he wasn’t about to be deluged in odd fangirl comments. He got enough of that when he walked around outside, and he didn’t need it in his own kitchen. “Nice to meet you.” Her eyes barely roamed over his body before she took her hand from Tony’s and offered it to Steve. Maybe she’d been given a warning.

“Nice to meet you too, Miss Smoak.” She smiled, and Tony was right--Felicity was gorgeous. Her thick-framed glasses weren’t all that flattering, necessarily, but they really complimented the good-girl vibe she gave off. At least, that’s what Steve took from the modest dress and the practical shoes and the pony tail.

“Please, call me Felicity. It’s a lot easier to say. And it’s really nice to meet you, too, Steve. Let me say your pictures don’t do you justice.” Steve cocked an eyebrow. “I mean, the ones from World War Two are kind of campy, or overdone, and in the ones now you’re either fighting or the shots are candid, so they’re never that flattering, but wow, I can see all the fuss over you. I always knew you were a hero, who doesn’t, and then you work with Tony, and you run the Avengers, and all that, and it was clear you were attractive, but now I can see--I can see that I’m making you uncomfortable. I do that, sometimes. With people. I tend to talk a lot and don’t really know what I’m saying until it comes out and either insults whoever I’m talking to, or I sound like a complete moron. Which I’m not. I hope Tony told you that, and that he was my mentor after MIT.” She paused for a breath, and Steve was glad because he was worried she was going to pass out.

“Tony, you weren’t kidding. She’s beautiful and talks a lot. You knew she’d remind me of you.”

“She’s way cuter than I am.”

Steve smiled at Felicity, who looked so embarrassed she might melt through the floor, or at least wished to. “It’s fine. I’m used to it.” He’d never really be used to it, but Felicity was Tony’s friend, so he’d have to be in this case.

“How’d the soup kitchen go?” Tony sat down on one of the stools around the island, and Steve and Felicity joined him.

“Good. The same, I guess. All of those needy people, and I can’t help all of them.”

“You don’t have to. You’re there to give them a warm meal, not solve all of their problems.”

“I still wish there were more I could do.”

“You do more than your fair share.” Tony reached for his hand and squeezed it, and if nothing else the gesture reminded Steve that he had someone to share everything with, and he was lucky to have Tony.

Steve squeezed back and leaned into the kiss Tony offered, just a small one of comfort. When Steve pulled away and opened his eyes, he saw that Felicity was staring at them. Uh oh. “Tony, you did tell her we’re together, right? Why does she look surprised?” He was going to _kill_ him.

“I hadn’t quite gotten to that yet. We got so wrapped up in talking about the Avengers, and then we started talking a bit about her, and then you, and before I could present the mission, you walked in looking all sexy.”

Steve pulled his hand from Tony’s so he could cover his face with both of his hands. “You are a terrible strategist.”

“I think we all know that by now. I can build anything I want, but actual strategies with live humans are not my forte. That’s why we have you.”

“How is she going to even be interested if you didn’t even tell her the most fundamental part of it all?”

Steve finally uncovered his face when Felicity asked, “Why don’t you let _her_ in on whatever the heck you guys are talking about?”

Before Steve could open his mouth, Tony launched into it. “Steve and I are a thing. Like, been at it for a while, plan to stay that way for a long time, are happy with each other but haven’t yet come out to the media. We know I will sleep with men and women, but so far Steve has only slept with men. He’s really curious about what sleeping with a woman is like, and I support his experimentation on the grounds of if he wants to know, he should learn, so long as I’m there to facilitate.”

“And you invited me here to be Steve’s experiment?” She didn’t look pleased.

“Wait, no, don’t look so shocked. I invited you here because I know that you and I are a good team, either professionally or personally. I also know you can be discreet about superhero business. You’re also a unique woman in the sense that you are not only beautiful, you’re extremely intelligent and independent and strong, and those are the only sorts of women Steve can talk to without being tongue-tied. You also put others first, which another quality Steve admires.”

“Soooooooo… You want me to be with you in a threesome?”

“You don’t have to sleep with me if you don’t want to. I just want to watch to make sure Steve is having a good time, and make sure you have fun too.”

Steve wondered if he could melt into the floor along with Felicity.

“I.... Wow. You want me to take Captain America’s virginity.” She turned a calculating eye on Steve, and he could see what Tony saw in her beyond her looks. Actually, if there wasn’t anything to her besides her looks Tony wouldn’t have a reason to talk to her after their dalliance. “I… I can do that. So long as everyone is comfortable.” She sat back and smiled slightly. “Actually, this is just what I need.”

Before Steve could ask what she meant, Tony interjected, “Guy trouble. Nothing fixes guy trouble like sleeping with a couple hotter guys.”

“I wouldn’t know.” The 21st Century was a strange place.

“So, tomorrow night, I guess? I assume there’s a real conference and that wasn’t just a ploy to get me here?”

Tony rested his hand on his chest. “Trust me when I say there is no one I’d rather be at with this conference than you, Felicity. Even if Steve weren’t busy, he wouldn’t get as much out of it as you. I love watching your eyes light up when you’re excited, and I’m hoping you can take some of the information back to your… boss. Either boss.”

Steve knew, too, that even if he didn’t have SHIELD business, and had a clue what anyone would be talking about, it was better for Tony to be seen with a woman, even a young one, than with him. And he was fine with that. One day they’d make their announcement, and it would rock the country. But for now, he was happy to have Tony to himself.

And Felicity, for the weekend.

Because, damn it, Tony was right. Felicity was alluring and she wasn’t even trying to be. Tony really did know his type.

* * *

The conference was fun, and there had been a lot of interesting talks that were almost SI-worthy, but Tony was glad when he and Felicity could say their goodbyes for the evening. The next day there would be more lectures and even some workshops, but for now he could go home, relax, and have some sex.

He’d been looking forward to the evening all day long.

When they got back to the penthouse, Steve was in jeans and a white t-shirt, lying on the couch reading a book. He looked like a model, though for the jeans, the book, or the couch it wasn’t clear. Regardless, he looked delectable and Tony couldn’t wait to get his hands and mouth on him.

“Hi, Steve.” And then there was Felicity, color in her cheeks and a smile on her lips as she greeted Steve. She’d had a good time at the conference, too, and there were a few presentations Tony thought could benefit Oliver’s operation.

“Hi, Felicity. Did you like the conference?”

“Oh yeah, there were a lot of great people there, and some important ones, and I learned some stuff to take back to the Arrow.”

“You know the Arrow?”

Tony mentally rubbed his face in exasperation. “Yes, she works with the Arrow and is basically his handler, the way Coulson takes care of all of us and organizes our missions. She’s also their tech and computer expert, skills Felicity has in spades over anyone else in Starling.”

“So meeting vigilante heroes and superheroes isn’t really such a unique thing for you.”

“Except it is! The Arrow is scorned and we work out of a basement and sometimes it seems like what we do doesn’t really accomplish much in the long run. But you guys are nationally recognized as being awesome, and you live in this great tower, and maybe this is just a hope of mine, but it doesn’t seem like you’re all damaged beyond repair like some people.” Nope, she wasn’t bitter at all.

Steve looked a little sad as he replied, “‘Beyond all repair’ is maybe a strong way to put it, but we’re all battling our personal demons. I like to think we can each put aside our troubles to work as a team, though. I mean, we have to. We can’t let anything get in the way of the mission.”

“Speaking of the mission…” because if Tony didn’t push them into bed together, they’d just talk and mope all night, “...I thought we could order some takeout and get to know each other a little better.” _A lot_ better.

“I’d love food that isn’t finger sandwiches and stuffed mushrooms.”

“And you know I’m always hungry.”

“Food it is. And some wine, of course, for us mortals, and some Asgardian mead for our super soldier.” Alcohol would help the evening go a little more smoothly, and it’d been a while since Steve had indulged in one of the few things that gave him a buzz. And after dinner, they’d all indulge in something even sweeter.

* * *

Thai food and wine sure as heck beat Big Belly Burger and Diet Coke, and Felicity was really enjoying herself. She already knew Tony, of course, and now she was learning that Steve really was as sweet and fun as America seemed to think he was.

Oh, he had a temper, that was clear because Felicity knew what to look for, and he carried a lot of pain, but like he said everyone had his or her own demons. Steve’s were just unique unto themselves and periodically splashed across the covers of the tabloids.

It was one reason why, for the “mission,” as they kept calling it, Tony had chosen a woman he knew. One he knew would understand, and stay cool and calm, and not run to the press for an exclusive story. Felicity sure as heck didn’t want her name thrown around with yet another billionaire’s. What would her mother think?

But as they ate, and talked, sitting around the coffee table with _Family Feud_ running in the background (a favorite of Steve’s for its insight into contemporary cultural perception, or so he claimed), Felicity found herself relaxed and enjoying the evening. She had her phone with her, just in case Oliver needed something, but he knew that the only reason he was supposed to call was if the city was being invaded again or if something serious happened to someone. Other than that, it was the first real vacation she’d gotten from the vigilante thing in far too long.

It was nice to not have anything expected of her, and no one needing her. At least, not in a way that was dangerous and life-or-death. Steve kept shooting her little glances, and she was glad she’d gone with a casual tight v-neck t-shirt and jeans instead of a dress for their nice little dinner. She could sit comfortably on the floor with the guys, yet still be kind of sexy.

Granted, from what she could tell, Steve didn’t spend too much social time with women who weren’t Black Widow and Pepper, Tony’s ex.

She sat back against the couch and hummed contentedly, then shoved her plate away. “So much better than burgers.”

“I do know my way around a takeout menu.” No one but Tony could make such a statement sound sexy.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Yes, Tony, you can read and punch buttons on a phone. You’re amazing.”

“To be fair, I did build the AI that ordered the food for us. See, Felicity? He doesn’t appreciate me.”

Oh, Tony had no idea what it felt like to be unappreciated. “JARVIS is spectacular, by the way. We had quite the conversation about you last night.”

Tony groaned. “J, I told you not to share my life story with everyone who walks through the door.”

“Only to the people you deem it appropriate for, sir.”

Was that Tony blushing? Aww. What _was_ it with her and genius billionaires?

“Redbull? Why do people drink that stuff?” Steve glared at the TV, where the category was ‘Things people drink for a quick rush.’

“It’s like lifeblood, Steve.”

“Well, it can’t be good for you.” Steve glared for another second, then shrugged and relaxed again. His own shirt pulled across his chest, and Felicity found herself staring yet again. Unlike last night, though, he didn’t seem to mind. Maybe that Asgardian stuff really did work.

Whatever it was, Felicity found her thoughts drifting back to the purpose of her visit. How, exactly, was she supposed to be good enough for Captain America? She was flattered that Tony thought her capable, but Steve had a lot of expectations about sex with a woman, and Felicity hoped he didn’t have too many preconceived notions about her own experience and skill. She figured she was okay, but how could anyone beat Tony?

Felicity frowned, and turned her attention to where Tony was gently rubbing Steve’s thigh as they both watched the TV. Maybe that was why he’d relaxed. Feeling brave, Felicity reached out and wrapped her right hand around Steve’s left, rubbing gently with her thumb. Turning to her, Steve squeezed back and smiled shyly, and Felicity smiled back.

“All right, you two, let’s get past the hand-holding stage, shall we?” Tony pushed his weight against Steve’s leg and stood, then reached out to help him up. “I propose a shower in my Amazing Shower of Fantastic Awesomeness, patent pending.”

Once on his feet, Steve helped up Felicity. “It really is an amazing shower. Four heads, various settings, all the hot water you could want…”

“Sounds like heaven.”

And it was, once they’d stripped--oddly, not watching each other do so--and climbed in. Tony got in first, since it was his shower and he had already been seen naked at some point by the others. Steve got in next to join his lover, and Felicity enjoyed the view as the warm water ran down his body. Perfectly sculpted muscles, smooth skin unmarred by scars or excessive hair, and a bashful flush at being watched that turned his chest a rosy hue.

Oh yes. So much better than Oliver’s mess of scars and tattoos. Heck, Oliver who?

Oh God, Steve on the _salmon ladder_...

For the rest of the night, Felicity was going to forget all about Starling City, and arrows, and danger and crime. Tonight, she was going to get what she deserved.

She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and brushed at it with her fingers, then took off her glasses. Okay, so now the men in the shower were blurry, but that was okay. Right now she didn’t need to see anything. All she wanted to do was _feel_.

The first thing she felt as she stepped in was the delightful hot water raining on her, giving her a little rush and making her nipples harden. The next was Tony’s hand on her shoulder, offering her body wash. She focused on scrubbing herself, until Tony gently called her name. Looking back at him, she saw how close he was, and the question in his eyes. Nodding, she leaned into him as he leaned into her, and the first kiss brought back memories of their tryst together, his beard rough against her cheek and his tongue persistent as she opened her mouth to it.

Pulling back, Tony smiled at her. “Just like I remembered. Tonight is going to be so much fun.”

Remembering why she was there, Felicity turned around to Steve, the hair plastered to his head making him look so much younger than he was. He was, what, roughly her age? A little older? Yet had seen so much, done so much, and yet _hadn’t_ experienced certain things, the least important of all being sex with a woman. And after tonight, he wouldn’t be able to say that again.

She leaned up into him, and he bent down to kiss her, and it was so much more tentative than it was with Tony. Chaste, even, and it was so sweet and so contrary to what they were doing here tonight that Felicity almost forced a harder kiss, wanting to explore Steve’s mouth, but she remembered she didn’t want to scare him off. Instead, she tightened her hand in his hair and placed the other on his chest, willing him to deepen the kiss. He soon did, licking his way into her mouth and making her moan. Okay, maybe she was more trying to encourage him, but it worked because he wrapped his arm around her to hold her there.

She walked him backward so her back was against the wall of the shower--really, the place was big enough for three people to take _steps_ \--and reached both her hands around his back, then slid them _down_ so she could feel his muscles and eventually grope his ass.

Tentatively, his hand slid up her body until it reached her breast, where it faltered before carefully cupping it. “Steve, it won’t break.” He grunted a little into her mouth, then got almost a little _too_ rough as he groped her, but when she mumbled, “ _Squeeze_ ,” against his mouth he listened, and then it was both hands touching her. To give him more room to explore, wanting to make this first time good, she raised her hands above her head, stretching her back and her chest and making his caresses even more arousing.

She felt his erection against her side, and found she was _so_ looking forward to having it inside her in a little while.

“This is so fucking hot.” Tony’s words broke the spell, and Felicity and Steve both looked over at him, where he had a soapy hand sliding lazily up and down his erection. “What? You’re both sexy and enjoying yourselves. Not much more is needed, though knowing I get to watch even more helps. All right.” Tony slathered his hand with more body wash and pulled Steve back from Felicity a little. “Don’t want you forgetting about me.” The look of _need_ on Steve’s face as Tony started to stroke him was pornographic to the point Felicity thought she could take a picture and sell multiple copies to the same person, it was so hot.

“I could never forget you, Tony.” The words were said with such reverence that they made Felicity pause. Did she really want to get in the way of this relationship? “But I’m also really looking forward to being with Felicity tonight.” Okay, yes, she did. Because as much as Steve and Tony were into each other, she was here for a purpose, one she was more and more eager to fulfill as she watched them enjoy each other.

At the very least, it felt unbelievably good to be _wanted_ , and have it not affect her employment.

Felicity’s fingers lathered the body wash between her legs, wanting to both alleviate some of the arousal from before, and wanting to work herself up even more before figuring out what to do next.

Tony pulled away from where he’d been mouthing along Steve’s jaw. “Steve, our guest is feeling lonely.”

“We can’t have that.” Steve turned back to her, determined, but when he stood right in front of her he looked uncertain again. “Um.”

“Here.” She poured more body wash onto his hand before bringing it between her legs. She pulled his head down for a quick kiss, and to say quietly into his ear, “Just rub. I’ll help.” It was awkward at first, but it didn’t take long for them to find a good position and rhythm, Steve’s fingers teasing as his thumb pressed against her clit. “Just like that.” Felicity had closed her eyes, and when she opened them it was to see the utter focus on Steve’s face. She’d wanted to ask him to suck on her breasts, but she didn’t want to break his concentration.

Tony, however, clearly wanted to move things along. “You two okay if we move to the bed?”

Steve pulled his hand away, and Felicity groaned, not that she was close to coming yet, but she wanted his attention back on her. “Hell yes.”

* * *

After Tony turned off the water, Steve helped Felicity dry off. Maybe he paid a lot more attention to her soft curvy parts than he really needed to, but who could blame him? She was beautiful, and naked, and they still had so much of the night to go. He even enjoyed watching her brush out her hair, as she rambled about tangles and conditioner and not blow drying it. He’d never understand the need to blow dry one’s hair versus letting the free air do it, but his was so short it wouldn’t matter anyway.

Felicity finally turned back from the mirror, her glasses no longer fogged up, and Steve drank in the sight of her again. She was nicely proportioned, and not fake, and even standing naked before him had a shyness that he found endearing. It was clear part of her wanted to cover up, because he was fighting the urge, too.

His thoughts were interrupted by Tony clinking some glasses together. “I knew this would happen. You’d be fine in the shower, where everyone is wet and Felicity can’t see, but now that there’s no water between you, you’re bashful.” He waved the glasses in one hand and bottles of the wine and mead in the other. “Fortunately, I came prepared. Come on, kids.”

“Tony, eww.” Steve was still gradually learning about kinks and games, but the ‘daddy’ thing confused the heck out of him.

“Not in that way. You’re just both so young and gorgeous, and here I am, this old thing…”

Steve crossed the space between them in record time, then grabbed the sides of Tony’s face and kissed him senseless. “ _Never_.” Steve placed a few more gentle kisses against Tony’s lips before saying, “I love you,” then pulled away. “Nothing that might happen tonight will change that.”

“I didn’t mean…” Tony trailed off, something even less common on Tony than actual silence.

“Does anyone else feel awkward? Oh good, it’s just me.” Steve turned back to Felicity, who had her hands in strategic positions to block her body from the two men.

“Don’t be. Tony just gets insecure, and I have to remind him who I’m with and why. And he knows darn well that tonight doesn’t mean I’m going to leave him, because it was his own scheme. Not that you aren’t great and all, it’s just…”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m the girl nobody wants. But at least here I can be of use.”

“That’s…” Now Steve felt terrible. “That’s not what I meant. If you don’t want to stay, you don’t have to.”

“And that’s not what I meant. You _do_ want me, and I know this weekend is only about this weekend. I’m good with that, and if I didn’t want to be here, you wouldn’t be able to keep me here.” Steve really was turned on by strong-willed, beautiful women, because his flagging erection sprang back to life again. “I just want this awkward part over. So… yeah.” Felicity crossed the room, snagged the bottle of wine from Tony, and drank three long gulps of it. “Let’s get this party started.”

She pushed past Tony, and Steve really liked the way she strutted across the carpet. He followed for a few steps, then took the bottle of mead from Tony. He took a few swallows, then wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Come on, Tony. Don’t just stand there.”

“‘Action’ is my middle name. Well, really it’s Edward, but with the name so closely associated with sissy vampires, I’ve been thinking of changing it. Tony Action Stark has a nice ring to it.”

“That’s swell, Tony.” Used to Tony talking a lot without saying much, Steve’s attention was already back on Felicity, who sat on the edge of the bed. She certainly didn’t look sultry, but her innocence compared to Tony’s lack thereof was so palpable that Steve couldn’t help but be drawn to her. Was that quality one of the things that attracted Tony to him?

Steve crossed the room to the bed, while Tony filled glasses with alcohol and set them on the night table. Standing in front of Felicity, Steve couldn’t help but be self-conscious about his erection, his height, and the way Felicity watched him, like she was trying to figure him out. “Um.” Steve rubbed at the back of his neck, and he heard a slap that could only be Tony standing behind him and slapping his forehead in exasperation.

“Steve, remember that movie we watched? With the mermaid who wanted to be human, and she got her wish but needed to be kissed by the prince to stay that way? What does the crab sing about while they’re in the boat in the lagoon?”

“You’re giving me sex advice from a kids’ cartoon?”

“I could give it to you from _South Park_ but that would mean making you watch _South Park_ , which I don’t know if I’m ready for.”

Whatever Tony was talking about, the advice was sound. The first part of wooing a girl was kissing her, and Felicity had liked being kissed in the shower. She’d also really liked it when he’d touched her breasts. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, and the kiss was only awkward at first. Soon they both got into it, and Steve barely noticed when Tony sat down next to him and started stroking his thigh.

Instead of focusing on Tony, Steve focused on kissing Felicity, tasting her and letting her tease him and in general getting comfortable with kissing someone who wasn’t Tony. And he definitely got what he wanted with regards to being able to rub his face against hers and not feel stubble; Felicity’s cheek slid smoothly against his as he rubbed against her like a cat.

He slid his hand up to cup her breasts again, one at a time, then rolled the nipples between his fingers like he’d seen in some of the videos he’d watched. The _groan_ Felicity gave at the touches encouraged him more, and he kissed his way down her throat to her chest, so he could play with one breast and lick at the other. Felicity’s body jerked towards him and he played his tongue over her nipple, loving the way it peaked under his ministrations.

“Wait.” Steve almost didn’t hear Felicity, he was concentrating so hard on touching her. “Give me a second.”

Reluctantly, Steve pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just the position is awkward. Let me make this better.” Felicity pulled away, pushed at Steve until he got the hint and scooted back, and then straddled his thigh. She pushed her body against him until she must have gotten into a comfortable position. “Much better.”

Then she started to _rock_ , like what she was doing actually felt _good_ , and Steve got excited all over again. The position also freed up both of his hands, which slid up Felicity’s soft stomach and sides until they reached her breasts. And this, _this_ was what he’d wanted when he thought of sleeping with a woman. Breasts in his hands, long hair cascading over her shoulder into his eyes, the high-pitched moans as he flicked his tongue over her nipples…

Tony’s hands on his shoulders startled him. “Just wanted a frontrow seat, don’t mind me.” And okay, as much as he was enjoying Felicity’s weight on his leg and her breasts in his face, he appreciated the way Tony’s hands on him, his heat against his back, reminded him why they were all here. Tony loved him and wanted to share something with him, and Felicity agreed to go along with it.

“Hey, Tony?” He flicked his thumbs over Felicity’s nipples, and she shuddered. “Breasts are pretty fun.” Felicity stopped rocking, and when Steve looked at her, she was mock-glaring. He hoped.

“I told you they were awesome. Apparently even for a guy who mostly doesn’t swing that way.” Tony pressed a kiss behind Steve’s ear. “What’s also fun is her clit, not because of what you feel, but because of what she feels and how she reacts.”

Steve remembered how Felicity had reacted in the shower when he’d had his hand between her legs. As if reading his mind, Felicity reached down and spread herself with her fingers a little, revealing the little pink protrusion that had been hidden by soap bubbles earlier. He reached to touch it, but Felicity grabbed his hand first and sucked on his fingers. “Better when it’s wet.”

Good to know. He circled it at first, knowing it wouldn’t be good to just jump in, but when Felicity didn’t move away, he got braver and gently rubbed right over it. She hissed and flinched back, but in a _good_ way if the way she immediately brought herself back to his hand was any indication.

Steve licked his thumb again and this time after he started rubbing her, he looked up and saw she was playing with her own nipples. He felt himself pulse pre-cum, and wondered how long he’d be able to hold himself back. Then Tony started kissing the back of his neck, his shoulders, and then he _really_ wondered.

Running his fingers through his hair, Tony turned his head to the side so he could murmur into his ear, “You know how she loves your mouth on her breasts? Imagine how she’ll really love your mouth _there_.”

“Oh, Steve that would be awesome. I’d understand if you didn’t want to do that, but yeah, that would really be good. Please.”

“Well, now you have to, because any time a lady asks for something in bed, you should do it.”

“I can… Yeah, I can do that.” He was here to learn, after all.

“Let me move.”

After Felicity got up, Steve noticed wetness on his thigh. At least he wasn’t the only one turned on. And now he was a lot less embarrassed about leaking onto her leg.

* * *

Tony helped Felicity get comfortable, stretched out on their bed with her back propped up a little, and she bent her head to watch Steve study her. She wondered if he concentrated so hard on everything he did, and then decided it didn’t matter because it meant he was serious about making this good for both of them.

The first careful presses of his tongue against her made her buck up, and while he pulled away at first, he settled back down between her legs and tried again. He experimented with a few things and it took a while, but with Tony’s and her help, they were able to get into a nice rhythm. Felicity rocked with him, helping him while helping herself, and her hands spasmed as she reached another peak before relaxing again as he continued to work.

Apparently deciding Steve was doing well enough on his own without his advice, and seeing how close Felicity might be to coming, Tony turned his attention to her. “You doing okay?”

“Yes. Not there yet, but if he keeps doing what he’s doing, yeah, it won’t take long.”

“You okay if I help?”

“Yes, please.” He might as well have asked, ‘Would you like to breathe?’

He kissed her briefly but hard, his tongue a tease and a promise, then kissed his way down to her breasts. He held one and flicked his thumb over the nipple, but the other he devoted his tongue to, flicks and swirls and her hips bucked up into Steve’s face again. The action clearly startled him, but then he was back at it, the position not quite right but that was okay. He was trying, and was enthusiastic, and the added attention from Tony made up for any issues down below.

Tony switched breasts, bringing the rush back again, and Steve changed position and rhythm _just right_ , and Felicity panted out, “Yes, _don’t stop_ ,” and they didn’t, they kept _going_ as she rocked against Steve. She concentrated on it, on having two tongues working her, pushing her higher and higher, each peak not quite _there_ until it _was_ and she tensed and the dam _broke_. She heard herself cry out as she shuddered uncontrollably against Steve, and both men kept working until she begged them to stop, until it became too much for her body to take.

“Oh God. That was… Yes. I needed that.” Felicity smiled dopily at the guys, and Tony looked smug while Steve sat back on his heels, staring. “Thank you, Steve.”

“What? Yes, you’re welcome.”

Tony turned to him and patted his thigh. “Fun, right, slugger?”

“It was… different.”

“Good different or bad different?”

“Just different. Something I’d like to try again later, maybe.”

Felicity stretched happily, enjoying the amazing way she felt, little tremors still moving through her body, and was excited about the prospect of more later. Especially now that he’d done it once, and maybe he’d be even better the next time. “Put me down for one.”

“You’re sure it was good for you?” Clearly he was always insecure when it came to women, despite the evidence in front of him.

“Yes. A thousand times yes.”

“He had a good teacher.”

Steve glared. “Yes, online videos.”

Tony clutched his hand to his chest, covering up the blue glow from the reactor. “Be still, my heart! How he pains me so!”

“You are such a drama llama.”

“Oh God, stay off the message boards, before you start talking in text-speak.”

“STFU and GTFO. Except not really.” Steve looked apologetic, and Felicity wondered if this was what their relationship was really like.

“Okay, no more hanging out with Clint.”

“It’s not like I came out of the ice last week, Tony. It’s been quite a while. I learned a lot of stuff on my own, so you don’t have to blame Clint for everything.”

“I don’t have to, no.”

It appeared they were going to keep bickering if she didn’t interrupt, and she was growing cold and sticky, so Felicity asked, “So, Tony, how did you want the next part to go?” What with him obviously being in charge, and all.

“I suppose that’s up to the two of you. I have lube, I have toys, and Steve has a huge cock that feels amazing, and you have the perfect place to put it, if you excuse my being so crass.”

No, she agreed with him about Steve’s size, and her _perfect place_ was eager to get that cock inside her, what with how wet it was getting at the thought. “You’re right. But what position do you want, Steve?”

Before Steve could answer, Tony cut him off, though it looked like it was a good idea, what with how guilty Steve looked. “Based on personal experience, I recommend you going on top, where you can control it better. Steve is really strong, and with him being so big he might hurt you. After a little practice he’s great to have in any position.” He turned to Steve and kissed him to take away the hurt, and he spoke softly to him but Felicity could still hear. “You know I love you, and I don’t mean to bring up the less-than-stellar experiences, but this way you can let her do the work and you can just feel and enjoy, and next time you can fuck her brains out the way you know I like when you do it to me.”

Felicity raised her hand to get their attention. Clearly amused, Tony raised an eyebrow in question. “Do I get to watch some version of that?”

“Anything you want. Within reason. Take some time to think; I’m up for anything.”

“I’m sure you are.”

* * *

Steve was embarrassed that both Tony and Felicity were talking about him like some sort of project, but even the embarrassment couldn’t overpower the urge he felt to finally get his cock inside Felicity. If he was able to get her to come again, and this time _around him_... He pulsed more pre-cum as he watched her lie there, chatting with Tony, her body still flushed from when he’d gotten her to come before.

And it was different, yes, than with Tony, but considering how different the mechanics of it were, he thought he did okay. He liked the way her thighs clenched around his head and the way she kept pushing herself into his mouth. She’d tasted and smelled different but good, and if she’d let him he’d like to try again later, or tomorrow.

But right now Tony was helping her up, and Steve stared at her breasts like he hadn’t had them in his mouth not long ago. His thoughts were interrupted, of course, by Tony. “Your turn to lay back and enjoy. You have been enjoying yourself so far, right?” Leave it to Tony to look worried when no one else in the room did.

“Of course.” Even if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t make a lady feel unwanted. “So what do I do now?”

“I think it’s best if I straddle you, and you can explore a little till I’m wet enough to continue. Which, by the way, won’t take too long.”

“Kind of like with me, but less lube is needed. And also she doesn’t have a needy erection she’ll be sticking in your face. That’ll be me later.”

“I can’t wait.” Because as much as Steve was enjoying Felicity, he really wanted Tony more involved in this too.

As Steve lay back and Felicity climbed on top of him, Tony clearly saw a need to embarrass him further. “If he finishes first, don’t get discouraged. There’s plenty more where that came from. He won’t even soften in between. It’s actually pretty fantastic. You take as much as you want until you’re done.”

Another calculating look came over Felicity’s face, and Steve was again reminded of how she and Tony were alike. So smart, thinking over every option, every outcome. “I can handle that. Just give me a couple extra condoms. Or if you don’t have any, I brought my own. You know, just in case I’d interpreted your intentions properly on the phone.”

“We have them. We use them. Don’t want Steve to get pregnant.”

“I can’t get pregnant.”

“Says you. Who knows what else that serum did to you?” They’d discussed this several times, actually. As much as Tony was joking, Steve knew a tiny part of him _wasn’t_ , which was ridiculous.

“I’m a super soldier, not an alien.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not taking any risk with you or me, and certainly not Felicity. Any kid you two make would be so beautiful it would put any other child on this planet to shame.”

Felicity cleared her throat. “As arousing as all this talk of birth control and kids is, can we just get on with it? Responsible girl on the pill here. ...naked and eager and ready to go if Steve would just _touch_ me already.”

Steve could do that, though it was a bit confusing when she sounded so much like Tony. He gripped her thighs where they stretched over his stomach, and he appreciated the view the position offered him of her open for him. He started with her clit again, and she twisted a bit until she moaned, and he rubbed harder as she pressed her weight down against him.

His attention was interrupted when Tony took his other hand off Felicity’s thigh and he put a bottle of lube in it. “This will make her perfect for you. It’s different than when you’re in me, but it’s basically the same thing.”

“Let me know when you’re ready, Felicity.”

“Any time.” She smiled down at him, her hair falling over her shoulder again. She reached back to stroke his cock, her fingers sliding through his pre-cum. He hissed a little, and she smiled again. “I’m really excited for this.”

“That makes two of us.”

“Three.” Steve glanced over to Tony, and while he didn’t look neglected, Steve hoped he could work Tony into this more in a bit. For now he needed all of his attention on making Felicity feel good.

Steve uncapped the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, then paused. He didn’t want to just jab at her. Thankfully she wrapped her hand around his and guided him to the right place. “Just like this. You’re fine. I’ll let you know if you’re not.” It was kind of like before in the shower, except now his fingers were _inside_ , not just against, and all the stories about the wetness and heat were _right on_. “Just press a little harder on the front and--” He did and she groaned and bore down on his fingers. “Yeah.”

A larger, calloused hand wrapped around his cock and gave him a few hard strokes. “I’m gonna cover you up.”

“Go ahead, Tony.” Then Tony’s hot mouth was on him, tongue snaking around him. Steve cried out and bucked up into Tony, whom he could tell was smiling. “I thought you meant with the rubber.”

“In a minute. You just looked so good there that I couldn’t help myself.” Tony sucked him for another minute or so as Felicity rocked against his fingers, and finally Tony’s mouth was replaced by a dash of lube and the latex.

“Oh, thank God.” Felicity pushed up and back, and grabbed his cock with one hand. “This is gonna be amazing,” and Steve couldn’t tell if she was talking to herself or to him.

As she positioned him and sank down, Steve tried to watch his cock as it went inside her, but instead had to close his eyes before he let everything overwhelm him. He could recover quickly, but he didn’t want to come just yet. But the way Felicity was so _warm_ and _wet_ and _tight_ around him in such a different way than when he was inside Tony… Steve figured they’d be going through a few condoms.

He did open his eyes when he heard Felicity moan in surprise, and he saw Tony wrap his arms around her, holding her up so they could both focus more on what they were feeling and less on balance. Tony’s weight on his leg also help ground him a little more. There were three people here, and Steve was loving it, to his surprise. He thrust up into Felicity as she rocked down, and it was all he could do to let that happen rather than hold her down and grind up into her without caring how she felt.

Tony’s left hand wrapped around her right breast and his right hand dropped to her clit, fingers playing there and also reaching a bit to tease Steve’s cock. Felicity shuddered around him, tightening her already tight grip, and if Tony wasn’t holding her up she might have fallen. Steve reached out and grabbed her hands, linking their fingers and giving her something to push against for leverage.

Her head dropped forward and she panted like she couldn’t get her breath, but Steve figured it was a good thing when she bore down again, shuddered again, then again, and then she cried out and squeezed his hands and threw her head back and didn’t stop _shaking_ as she came, her body out of her control as she let herself go around him.

All of it--watching Felicity come undone, hearing it, the smell of all of them, her body clenching around him--it was enough to push Steve over the edge himself, heat racing through him, and he squeezed Felicity’s hands so hard he was afraid he might break them but he couldn’t stop as he pulsed inside her, again and again.

As he came down from his high, he heard Tony murmuring soothing thoughts to Felicity--”Good girl, you did so well, look at how wrecked he is”--and watched as she patted Tony’s hands where they rested around her hips and she giggled. She looked so _happy_ and Steve wanted to burst at how he knew he was part of why she looked like that, with Tony’s helping hands of course.

Tony hugged her, and kissed behind her ear, and of course Steve heard him ask, “You have any more in you?”

She looked back at Steve, and he tried to look unassuming. “I think I have one more left in me.”

* * *

Felicity had never been in a threesome, and if she ever told anyone about this one, they’d laugh in her face about how impossible it was. But no, really, that was _Captain America’s cock_ inside her, stretching her in a way that it would be difficult for any man to live up to after him, and _Iron Man’s hands_ on her, arc reactor slightly digging into her back as he squeezed her to him.

And to hell with everybody, because she was going to enjoy it all.

They stayed in their same position, because why the hell not, after a brief break for lube, another condom, and some wine, because she was thirsty. Sinking down onto Steve the second time… Oh yes. Now her body knew how to accommodate him, and wrapping her arms back around Tony’s head forced a slightly different position and all new sensations.

Her breasts lifted into his hands, and she could feel his hard-on rubbing against her ass and hip as they moved together. Steve was on clit-duty, and while he wasn’t as good as Tony, he pretty much only had to hold his thumb in just the right spot to give her something to work with. She was more focused on angling Steve’s cock _just right_ against her G-spot.

Somehow Steve sensed that’s what she was doing, because he wiggled his own body down and reached under her thighs to hold her up, and she was able to position herself the way she wanted without falling over. All she had to do between the two of them was hang on and get herself off.

It happened almost too soon, because of the way her body was revved up and eager for one more, but it would mean it was over, at least for her, so she tried to drag it out as best she could. Every time she worked to that one extra _push_ that would send her over, she slowed down, not wanting to finish yet. But how can a girl hold off for too long with Steve’s cock hard and _just right_ inside her, and an engineer’s skilled fingers teasing her breasts?

She angled her body against Steve’s cock one last time, making sure he slid past all the right spots inside her, and breathed out as she rocked, “I’m gonna come again, I’m gonna come again,” and it was more of a warning to them to hold onto her than anything else. It was another minute or two of effort, or maybe only seconds, as she worked herself higher and higher, until it was _enough_. She came hard again, body clenching around Steve’s as he and Tony held her up as she shuddered out of her control, her fingers spasming in Tony’s hair.

As she relaxed, her voice hoarse and bruises from Steve’s and Tony’s grips already forming, she felt Steve come again as well, cock jerking inside her and his own voice rough as he cried out. Not sure of the integrity of her limbs, Felicity held onto the back of Tony’s head, until she felt Steve relax and Tony chuckle. “That was the most fun I’ve had in a long time that didn’t involve a jetpack or repulsor boots.”

“Mmm.” She hoped Tony didn’t want her to talk. She could barely keep her eyes open.

“All right. Let’s get you down.” Steve’s grip had already relaxed, and Felicity stared as he smiled lazily at her, admiring the flush and sweat on his skin. _She_ put that there. She winced as she got off of Steve’s cock, and Tony was right about how he hadn’t yet softened. “You want any more, Steve? I can lube up real quick.” Felicity wasn’t sure if she was ready for that visual just yet.

“We’ve both finished so many times. Come here, it’s your turn.”

* * *

As much as Tony wanted to make sure Steve was taken care of, he wasn’t going to argue with the man’s logic. Felicity looked about three seconds from falling asleep anyway, so maybe tomorrow they could indulge in new partners and positions.

Instead, he cleaned up the condom and come from Steve, and gave Felicity a sterile wipe from the box in the night table. She looked grateful, and after she cleaned herself up she turned to watch them. Watch for what, Tony wasn’t quite sure, because he didn’t know what Steve had in mind.

Steve smiled at him, the intense expression of arousal gone and replaced by his soft look of love. “Thank you.” He turned to Felicity. “And thank you.”

“No problem at all. But don’t leave Tony hanging.”

Hanging, leaking, whatever.

“I never would.” He beckoned Tony to straddle his chest, knees on either side. “This okay?”

“Like I’m going to complain.” Any position in which Steve wanted to blow him was fine with Tony.

“As amazing as this was, I’d really love to suck you right now. Perfect ending to a perfect evening.”

“Like I’m going to complain.”

The first pressed of Steve’s lips against his cock made Tony moan; he’d wanted to put his cock somewhere all night and didn’t really care where so long as the other person also wanted it there. This though… Steve’s tongue around him, his hands on his ass holding him up, yes, this was perfect.

Tony leaned over Steve to reach the headboard to give himself more leverage, but when Captain America is sucking you off, all you really needed was something to hold on to. Steve had long been an expert at blowing him, knew where and when to press his tongue, slide his teeth, breathe and not breathe, how far down he could go without gagging, and just when Tony was at the point of no return for coming and he could pull back and drag it out longer.

As Steve twisted his head and snaked his tongue, eyes closed in concentration, Tony felt himself winding tighter and tighter, and knew it would only be seconds before he finished. Then he felt small hands on his chest and breasts pressing against back. Felicity murmured, “I figured I could help,” and while Tony’s chest wasn’t as sensitive as hers, her fingers didn’t falter over the reactor and her breath was warm against his ear, and it all helped.

It all came together after really a short amount of time, but who could blame Tony for coming soon after everything that had transpired that night? Steve knew it and only worked harder, and Tony didn’t bother to fight it anymore as he peaked and spilled into Steve’s eager, pretty mouth. Felicity held him the way he’d held her, and after he was done and begged Steve off they all stayed there, holding each other and catching their breath and just _enjoying_ the moment.

Eventually, though, he knew Steve didn’t want all that weight on him, and Felicity shivered, and Tony needed to stretch before his muscles all cramped to the point of agony. They wound up in a sleepy huddle, Steve in the middle. “So, Steve, do you consider this a success?”

“Absolutely. That was amazing. What about you, Felicity? And, thank you again.”

“Never better. Still not sure I can feel my toes. Don’t really need them anyway. Fingers yes, toes no.”

“You’re all welcome.” Tony only said it to get the eye roll from both of them, and he was not disappointed. “And we still have tomorrow night, if you’re up for it. Steve, don’t even tell me you’re hard again already.” It wasn’t _really_ a surprise, but Tony was too comfortable to do anything about it.

“‘Ish’? Felicity was sitting almost on top of it there.”

Felicity raised her head to look Tony in the eye. “I guess we’ll just have to try harder tomorrow to wear him out completely, right, Tony?”

“Sounds like a challenge to me. I think we can meet it.”

“I don’t shy away from challenges.”

“And you know I never do.”

 _Yes,_ he thought to himself, _I am amazing. And really freaking lucky._

* * *

Steve wasn’t sure he could love Tony more. He’d taken Steve’s need seriously, and helped him out, and now Steve had slept with a woman and knew what it was like. And Tony was already joking about more, and so was Felicity, and an evening that could have gone so spectacularly wrong had gone almost perfectly. And after Felicity left, he’d have Tony all to himself again, to repay him for the weekend.

Sex with a woman was different, but not as much as he might have thought. And it, and the evening, was a lot of fun, just like Tony promised.

He hated when Tony was right.

But he really looked forward to what he could learn tomorrow night.


End file.
